Girlfriend
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: Kat's just come back from Nepal, it's her first day back at PHS, and Patrick's got a new girlfriend, or has he? And why are they playing Avril Lavagne in the hallway! Katrick One-shot.


_**A/N: Hey hey hey! My inspiration reappears at different times, clearly 10TIHAY is helping it! :) **_

**Plus I Love Katrick x x x**

* * *

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_I want to be your girlfriend

As we got closer to the school entrance I could hear a slightly annoying song, something that Bianca would like no doubt, by Avril what's-her-name, it was a trashy pop song none the less titled, girlfriend, when did the school start playing music in the hallway?

___"Don't look now" _I heard my sister say as we entered the school, it was the first time I'd been back here in three months, Nepal was a refreshing change, but I did miss California, it was home. ___"It's Patrick, looking super buff in that white t-shirt you love so much" _She teases me, as she wonders off to find her cheer leading friends.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the m*********ing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Everything happened in slow motion, I turned around to see Patrick leaning against his locker, looking more handsome than I had seen in such a long time, well it had been three months, I was about to walk over when I saw this blonde, semi-attractive girl run over to him and hug him, he hugged her back, in the middle of the hallway, Patrick didn't do PDA. I recoiled straight away, I'd seen her with him before, maybe it was when I first moved here, what was her name Lucy? Lisa? I couldn't remember.

Patrick Verona had a girlfriend.

He had a girlfriend and it wasn't me!

Why was I so bothered, I was over Patrick Verona...

* * *

_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And _that's _what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

I decided it was time to face the music, as I walked into my literature class room, he was in that class, he was sitting by Mandella as always, she smiled the second she saw me, _"OMG, Kat, your back, I missed you!" _She says as she stands up from her desk and pulls me in for a hug, I can sense his eyes on me, _"Class settle down, Miss Stratford, good to you're back, take a seat please" _I hear the teacher say from their desk,I scan the class room as move away from Mandella, the only available seat is the one in front of him, just my luck.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

As I sit down, I swing my bag to the floor, I can hear my phone vibrating, I look down at my phone and it says;

_**A little birdie told me you we're back, will you be so kind to let me take you out for a date? B x**_

I scoff, _"What?" _I can hear Mandella ask from the left of me, _"Blank, I'll give the guy a capital P for persistence.." _I shake my head, and I as I'm looking at Mandella, I can see Patrick's gaze is once again on me.

"_You and Blank on a date, I couldn't think of anything more fun..." _I heard his voice being sarcastic, the voice that made my spine tingle even now, _"I don't remember asking for you opinion and wouldn't your girlfriend be sad, that you're taking an interest in my love life" _I say bitterly, it stung me to think he had a girlfriend, and I turned my attention back to the board to try and take my eyes and mind off him, Romeo and Juliet, the joys, again.

* * *

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

I left the class before him, but somehow he always managed to catch up with me, _"So Kat, how was Nepal? Did you miss me while you were away?" _He asked huskily, as his lips were close to my ear. _"Isn't Lisa giving you enough attention?..." _I ask as I try and move away from him, but he catches my wrist to spin me round to face him.

"_Kat, don't deny it, you know you missed me, just as much as I missed you..." _He said when I finally looked up and met his gaze.

"_Yet, Patrick, I'm not the one parading around with a new blonde friend" _I replied.

"_So your going to go out with Blank?" _He asked, his words stung me.

"_What has that got to do with you" _I was angry now.

"_Because-" _He started to say before I cut him off

"_Because what Patrick? You're not done screwing with me yet?" _I asked him, I honestly couldn't handle this situation any more, Patrick left me feeling far to vulnerable.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?_

Before I know what is happening, his lips, his deliciously soft lips are against mine, and we're both fighting for control of the embrace as he backs me up against the locker behind me, _"Now tell me you didn't miss me?" _He smirks as he pulls away from me, one arm still locked on my waist to hold me close to him.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

"_It's not like it makes a difference Patrick, you have a girlfriend, that isn't me! Remember?" _Why did I say that?

"_What? I only want you Kat" _He responds with more passion than he normally would.

"_Funny way of showing it!" _I scoff, about to walk off, until I heard him speak.

"_And I was right" _Now he's got me curious again.

"_About what?" _I ask him

"_How sexy you look when you're jealous" _He's smirking again.

"_I'm not jealous!" _I try and defend myself.

"_Yes you are, but it doesn't matter, I love you Kat"_

"_What? How can you say that when you're with her" _I shout at him, luckily everyone else is preoccupied with their own lives to be looking at us.

"_Lisa is a friend, not my girlfriend, there's not another girl in this place that makes me feel the way that you do! I love you.. Kat" _He explains to me as he reaches out for me again, I try to move but my heart is the reason I'm standing still, _"The past three months without you have been torture, when you told me you were going to Nepal, I thought, she's not really going to go, I love her to much and she loves me, there's no way she's going and then you went! Did you think about what it would do to me? What three months away from you would really do to me?" _He says with fire in eyes and passion in his voice.

"_No.." _I whisper, _"Stop, Patrick just stop playing games with me!" _Why couldn't he have told me this before I went? Why is he saying it now?

"_Be my girlfriend" _It's not a question it is a demand, _"Exclusive?" _I respond straight away I was all in or all out, no messing around, _"There's not other way with you.." _He responds genuinely.

"_Patrick?" _I smile.

"_What?" _His voice casual once more.

"_I love you too.." _I kiss him just as Lisa is heading round the corner, _"Way to go Verona, you finally grew a pair and got the girl!" _She says as she walks past us.

What a first day back, Patrick Verona has a girlfriend and it's me Kat Stratford.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Thank you for reading, Please Read and Review, it would mean a lot to me x x x**_


End file.
